Iyashi no Uta
by sorakh
Summary: Legends spoke of a Healing Melody. Can Vyse learn it and help inner scars heal?


A/N: A simple, Pre-SoA story that finishes at the ending of SoA. I love these kinds of story, but they are rare, so I'm trying to start a new trend. If you're looking for a cute story about a 12 years old Vyse at his house doing nothing but being curious at his mother's teaching, this is your fic.  
  
Rune: shorakh doshn't own dish game or Byshe. Even Bishe.  
  
How he's shown is quite sad, actually.  
  
Oh, and the 'Iyashi no Uta'or the 'Song of Healing'? That's from Zelda: Majora's Mask. Warning-don't read this and listen to a tear jerking song, or the Song of Healing if you're easily emotional. You will cry your eyes out. I'm serious.  
  
"Good morning, sweetheart!"  
  
"Morning, Mama."  
  
"Did you sleep well, Vyse?"  
  
"I would, if Pow wouldn't stop barking in my ear each time he really needs to go."  
  
It was the same beautiful morning, with the same greeting, and the same state of mind. Young Vyse was still in his sleepy state, sitting at the table where his father, Dyne, was reading letters and complains given from the island's habitants and eating oatmeal at the same time. His best friend and sort of adoptive sister Aika came in the room, her fiery energy filling it, but it wasn't enough for the male preteen. He slowly took the spoon in front of him, and slowly ate his porridge, listening to his father.  
  
"Still the same thing. We don't have much food, and we don't have enough things for the children to play with," Dyne groaned, his unslicked auburn hair shone on from the sunlight window was seeming to darken like his mood. Vyse glanced at him, wondering if that meant what he thought it meant.  
  
"Does that tells me we have no choice but to go to Sailor's Isle?" he asked. The usually peaceful eyes of his mother, Constance, grew wide with anger.  
  
"You're not going anywhere, Vyse," she told him, "You just got fully healed from that critical injury, and I don't want you to get hurt again."  
  
"But Mama, we're not intending to raid a ship! Right, Papa?" he questioned his father. Dyne sighed, he knew his son was always eager to help his father fly the ship, but he knew that his wife was right.  
  
"I'm sorry, Vyse, but I guess I have to agree with your mother this time," he said. Vyse's lower lip raised itself into a pout.  
  
"You don't like me," he mentioned. Dyne shook his head, a smirk on his face.  
  
"Of course we love you, it's just that tummy of yours" he pat the boy's stomach gently "still needs some time to truly heal before you can fight again. If you'll be a good boy, I'll just might get you a little treat." At those words, Vyse's eyes swelled with ecstasy, his mouth's edges almost going to his ears. Aika slightly coughed-she didn't like it when she was left out of a conversation.  
  
"What am I gonna do?" she asked. The head of the Dyne Family simply shrugged, knowing that she was in a better shape than Vyse.  
  
"Stay with me!" Vyse suggested. She shook her head.  
  
"I don't want to stay here at home, I want to travel," she made notice. Vyse practically whined out loud, abruptly got up from his seat and left the room. The rest of the family glanced at the door where he left.  
  
"Do you think we went a little harsh on him?" Aika wondered. Connie shook her head in dismay.  
  
"Hurry up and leave. We all know what a furious Vyse is, so I suggest to make it up that he's upset so you can get away," she told them.  
  
"Are they gone?" Vyse asked two hours later when his mother came in his room. Vyse was organized to a certain point. It was messy, but at lease by one look you could tell what each mess was. One was his clothes, another was his model ships, the next one would be his made-up maps, and ect. He was lying on his bed, casting Sacri upon his invisible wound. When that didn't work, he would put some kind of cream on his tummy. She sighed, and took away the small box containing the ointment from him.  
  
"Yes, they are gone, and stop trying to heal yourself more. Not everything can be healed by magic or medication, honey," she told him softly. Vyse caught a hint of sadness in her voice.  
  
"What can't be healed by such, Mama?" he questioned, his curiosity starting to take over his mind at he sat up.  
  
"Well," she started, "there's the psychological pain, sadness and crying, there's death and syndromes and... inner scars."  
  
"Inner scars?"  
  
"Yes," she continued to explain. "Scars like...like...well, scars that are invisible to the eye, but can be shown through certain reactions. Those kind of scars takes time and music to be healed."  
  
"Why music?" his curiosity now took the best of him, and his love of certain musical instruments couldn't do nothing but help that moment. If music can heal scars that's not there physically but in your heart, then he would do his possible to learn the way to do it!  
  
"There's a legend about a healing melody, from a land where water is prominent. They say it helps the soul mend its scars quicker. They say its true effect can only be activated by playing that song on a piano."  
  
"A healing melody, huh? A 'Song of Healing'?" Vyse wondered. On a piano, of all instruments. Master of all-if you could play it, you were consider a musician. Vyse only knew a few simple songs that need just one hand. Possibly that song could be using its full effect by playing with two! But...that tone of sadness from his mother...  
  
"What's wrong, Mama?" She smiled, and by the facial expressions, he knew there was inner scars within her.  
  
"Just thinking about your little brother...you know, the baby that I spoke a few times, Aren?" The boy nodded. "You do know I couldn't take care of you two, and you were born premature, not forgetting the eldest. So we had to give him away. I wish I could see him again."  
  
Vyse could think of one thing that moment-when he was going to travel around the world, he was going to find his brother and learn that song no matter what.  
  
No matter what. Vyse glanced around him. Everyone was in a festive, now that he has saved the world. But there were a few battles remaining he still had to fight, and already he was losing. He didn't find his brother, or learned that forsaken song. Looking outside from the party, he saw Fina looking at the Silver Moon, possibly mourning over Ramirez. Another battle he was losing-there was no way he could confort her right now. How could he be happy when his inner conflicts were taking over his mind? He took a deep breath that reached his stomach, hoping it would take away the tears that threaten to fall. He glanced around, and notices something odd happening over where his mother and father was. A familiar person, clothing in red, was talking to them, and, startling Vyse, his parents hugged that person.  
  
'Hey, isn't that Vize? What the he-?' his father was mentioning him to come forward. He did what his father said-after all, to himself; he was still in his father's shadow, no matter how famous he would be.  
  
"Vyse," Dyne stated, "I'm aware you know this man as your doppelganger, Vize. But I also want to present you in another way. Meet your brother, Aren."  
  
Vyse's eyes practically bulged out. Now he took the time to look at his impersonat-no, his biological sibling, he was not the person who imitated him. His hair wasn't in his usual ponytail, so now it would stick up oddly. (Have you ever played/read the manga of Rockman/Megaman.EXE? Think of his hairstyle like Obihiro Shun/Sean with a Vyse twist) He wasn't wearing that glass eyepatch at all, and he didn't even wear that black turtleneck. Not forgetting the tears that streamed down his face. Aren/Vize quickly blushed when he notices Vyse was glaring at him awkwardly.  
  
"Sorry about it, I've just learned about my adoption and such...I shouldn't really be crying, right?" Vyse shook his head, his own tears flowing towards his pointed chin. He then did the most unbelievable thing he didn't though he could do-hugging someone that once made him angsty, who gave him a bad name. He knew that the people had stop what they were doing just to look at the two, but he didn't care. He was reunited with his brother-that was enough for him.  
  
"Vyse sir, I guess Vize's somehow important?" Moegi, the Yafotuman Princess, was right behind them, her face showing confusion.  
  
"He's not Vize, Moegi," Vyse told her. "He's my brother, Aren." The other boy snuggled upon his chest, then seemed to notice something.  
  
"What's with Fina? How come she's not celebrating with us?" he asked. Vyse's face slowly showed his pain.  
  
"It's Ramirez. I guess that's an inner scar that will take a very long time to heal. If only..." Moegi signed him to continue, since he was deep in his thoughts. "If only I could learn that 'Song of Healing' Mom keeps talking about..."  
  
Moegi's eyes widen. "The 'Iyashi no Uta'? The most easiest of the two-handed piano song ever did in Yafotuma, yet the most hardest to play without making the audience crying for it to be played badly?" She relaxed after seeing Vyse's determination shining through him. "Well, I guess Urala can teach you that..."  
  
A half-hour later, a piano was brought to the scene. Vyse convinced Aren to bring Fina to the party, because he said she would miss a lovely song. Everyone circled the piano to hear the song Vyse was going to play. He played the first eleven notes of the song, gathering the people's attention. Fina sat next to him, and he gave her a confident smile. 'I hope this would work,' he thought. And he played it. It was a song like no other; it had an emotion and the opposite emotion reflecting within. Where there was happiness, there was sadness, and vice versa. It was so beautiful, the women just felt like bursting in tears. Fina just couldn't explain it, but it was like Ramirez was using Vyse to tell her everything would be all right. She smiled, and her tears were of joy, instead of her usual sadness.  
  
Among the stars, one was shining brighter then usual. It was Hikari, the brightest star in the entire sky. And it would be that way, until the song was finished.  
  
A/N: Anyone who can guess why that star was shining brighter then usual gets a cookie, and the explanation will come in the second chapter. 


End file.
